Smoak and Arrow
by ImperfectCombination
Summary: My name is Oliver Queen and i am the hood. After spending the last five years on a desolate island, fighting for my life, doing things i would never dream of and now i'm home and everything has changed. Most people fail to see the real me and accept it but she does. I don't know if i've always known or if she just crept up on me but she's here.


_My name is Oliver Queen and i am the hood. After spending the last five years on a desolate island, fighting for my life, doing things i would never dream of and now i'm home and everything has changed. Most people fail to see the real me and accept it but she does. I don't know if i've always known or if she just crept up on me but she's here and i'm well, i have no god damn idea about what i am except for being the vigilanti and anything more than that is a pure mystery. She's different she fights with me, argues against my views - opinions - pretty much anything. but then there are moment of utter awkwardness the stutter out her mouth that some how bring a smile to my face. This is an ongoing story. It will contain some adult so please be warned. (Warning: If you do not watch Arrow you may not understand everything, i will try to change and explain things as much as possible. If you are unsure or have questions leave a comment and i will get back to you). ENJOY! :) Updated every 7-10 days :) I do not own the characters of TV show Arrow such as Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Moira, and so on. I do not own the show Arrow. I do not own any plots linked to the TV show. I do own any of my own characters additional characters in future chapters._

* * *

**  
****_My name is Oliver Queen and i am the hood. After spending the last five years on a desolate island, fighting for my life, doing things i would never dream of and now i'm home and  
everything has changed..._**__

"What the hell happened, you don't just ditch the coms and go all Rambo on me-us" felicity babbles.

"Felicity" he sighs tilting his head slightly to her, as some attempt to stop her from caring.

"Oliver"

"I'm fine ok" He reassures her.

"Look I get that for five years you turned into Jack Freaking Shepard but-"

"Who?" Digg asks, slightly confused to yet another of Felicity's rant references. Oliver looks to him and to feleicity searching her face for some kind of hint as to who she meant.

"Really, neither of you? lost? plane crash-stranded on an island?" her hands waving in every direction as some sort of guide to bring her point across, "Nothing?" Felicity slumps in her chair facing the computer, tapping away at the key board the news bulletin pops up on the screen,_ 'New party drug hits the Glades killing 15 year old girl'_

"I'm here at the scene of the crime where the body of Kacey Mackenzie was found, it is speculated she overdosed on a new party drug off a shipment from Russia, though local government denies any knowledge of sed drug, it's pressence seems to be ever gorwing here in the Glades club scene, Spencer May-field reporting live"

"Since when did the Russian mafia deal with the glades _riff raff_" felicity Asks. Oliver now standing behind her, one hand rested on her chair the other rubbing against the overgrowing stubble on his cheek, obviously he knew more than he cared to let on.

"What?" she begs picking up on his glare at the screen,

"Now would be a good time not to have secrets from us Oliver" Digg presses perching on the long steel table behind them.

"We have some associates in Russia, maybe I can get some Intel from their end" Oliver responds, ignoring their questions.

"Good. But maybe you want to tell us what you really know about this Oliver". Digg adds.

"Yeah!" felicity pushes.

"It's not important" Oliver brushes off their questioning, now folding his as into his chest perched against felicity's desk.

"Do you mind this is my work space! I get you're not going to tell us this secret but the least you can do is respect our working area, this is all high tech stuff thanks to me" she groans rising to her feet to face Oliver.

"Thanks to you? I think you're forgetting the few million dollars my company threw at this place first and who's company funded all your 'high tech' gear felicity" Oliver growled.

"Your money may have brought this stuff but without me you'd be dead tight now"

"Ok kids, enough! you're taking this situation out on each other, we are all over worked and over tired. just go home. Both of you!" Dig protests, sighing at them.

"No, what do you mean i'd be dead?"

"You turned up in the back of my car remember, not Digg's so a little respect for what I do would be nice"

"I've never not respected what you do, felicity I sat on your desk I didn't realize the desk want so much"

"So not the point!"


End file.
